Legends start as Regulars
by Moona-Kat
Summary: How many people believe all legends are destined to become what they are at birth?How many people believe a person's destiny is chosen?One fact,though,is that all legends start as regular people/pokemon.Summary probably sucks.Story is better.


**Kat:Hey everyone!This is my first fanfic and right now im hoping it doesnt suck! Kit do the disclaimer!**

**Kit:And just why do I have to?**

**Kat:Because im lazy now read this.**

**Kit:Hrm.Kat-'n-Kit does not own pokemon.But she does own a...DEMON UNICORN?!**

**Kat:FLY MY PRETTY FLY!**

**Kit **_**sweatdrop**_

Rain poared down on Hearthome City. People and pokemon rushed around the streets,

shielding themselves with umbrellas, newspapers,their hands, arms and other items.

Thunder rolled in the distance making them rush even more, a storm is iminent.

On the outskirts of this city was an old rundown shack. The windows were either to filthy

to look out of or just broken and covered with a trash bag. The rotten wood walls seemed like they

could collapse at any moment. The roof was a bunch of pieces of cardboard stuck together.

Instead of a door there was an opening covered with a tattered gray blanket.

Inside was no better, blankets covered the grass floor and you could see stacks of newspapers

huddled in the far right corner. Pots and cups layed everywhere around the shack. Rainwater that

fell through the cardboard roof fell into them although most were overflowing. A sofa that was most likely

found at the dump sat next to the only clean and unbroken window.

A girl around the age of thirteen sat staring out the window.

She had piercing red eyes and snow white skin. She had flat white shoulderlength hair and was

wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of blue jeans. The jeans had tears and dirt all over.

The girl was pretty skinny and had a flat chest.

"Damn," She mumbled under her breath, "if that storm hits theres a 90 chance this dumb shack will collapse...Where the hell is dad?"

Kara Minori age thirteen.

A man walked through the blanket door with a Bellsprout at his side.

"Kara, I am back!" The man announced cheerfully.

Felix Minori age thirty-four.

Felix was wearing a beat up old red and white striped scarf. He was wearing a gray long sleeved

shirt with holes everywhere and normal black sweatpants.

Uncontrollable short black hair on his head and stubble almost everywhere on his face.

"Your late dad. " Kara growled.

"Now now Kara, I had to make a stop on the way home." He replied in a cheery tone.

"Where the hell was it you were goin' to again?"

"I had some... work things I had to take care of. "

"Sure yeah "work things" so you buyin' crack or what?"

"Kara you know I am not like that."

The Bellsprout crawled onto Kara's lap.

"Hey there Rortoi. " Kara said in a soft, kind voice as she patted Rortoi on the head.

"Bellsprout!" Rortoi replied happily.

Felix sighed seeing his daughter interacting with Rortoi.Suddenly something clicked in his brain.

"Hey Kara... " Felix began.

"Hmm?Whats up Dad? " Kara said looking up at her father.

"I almost forgot to tell you I stopped by Elsie's place today a-"

"You went to see her again? What were you doing this time? Huh? " Kara interrupted.

"Let me finish! Anyway I went to talk to Elsie and she said she had something to give you tomorrow."

Kara perked up and looked at her Dad. Rortoi jumped onto the floor as Kara stood right up.

"Huh really? What is it? " Kara said excitedly a huge grin spread across her face.

"I can't tell you. Its a suprize Kara.Elsie wants you to head over to her house tomorrow to get it. I am positive you will love it. " Felix grinned.

"But I don't want to wait! " Kara whined.

"Well its late anyway, why don't you go to bed? " He suggested.

"I don't want to sleep yet. "

"Well,the sooner you fall asleep the sooner morning comes. "

"Oh fine. "

Kara went over to a red, dirty sleeping bag in the far left corner next to another red sleeping bag.

She crawled into her "bed" and tried to drift off. Felix and Rortoi watched her fall asleep.

"Bellsprout?" Rortoi looked at Felix in question.

"Yes, it will be a gift she will never forget. "He replied and seated himself on the couch.

**Hey Kat again.R&R flames will become GARLIC!**

**I hope you all like it so far anyway.**


End file.
